User blog:DollKilla/The Challenge: Special Oops (Fantasy)
Location: Brisbane, Australia Format: 32 competitors arrive to Brisbane, Australia to compete for their share of $1,080,000. They are split into 4 teams of 8 based on their specialties in the challenges. The specialities are Dailies, Drama, Eliminations, and Masterminds. Dailies: You must be good at daily challenges. Drama: You must be deep into drama. Eliminations: You must have to had beasted it in eliminations, and won more eliminations than you have lost. Masterminds: You must be a master manipulator, run the game, head of an alliance, or play straight up mind games. There will be 9 missions and 9 eliminations. Each mission, each team must chose a male & female captain. The same captain can't be chosen again until everyone else has went. If you are a captain on the winning team, you win $1000 in your bank. If you are a team captain on the last place team as a captain, you automatically go into the "Hunt". In the Hunt, the other losing team captains must face the "Force". The Force is similar to the Draw and the Double Cross. In the force there will be 4 woden boxes. In 3 of the boxes the word "SAFE" will be carved into the box, 1 will have a gun carved in it. Whoever chooses the one with the gun, must face off in the hunt as well as the other captain from that team. Although you are voted in as a team, eliminations are individual. Money Split: 1st Place: $800,000 ($100,000 each) 2nd Place: $200,000 ($25,000 each) 3rd Place: $80,000 ($10,000 each) 4th Place: $0 (Money you earned as a captain) Jersey Colors: Dailies Team: Green Drama Team: Red Eliminations Team: Black Masterminds Team: Pink Dailies Team: Chris Tamburello Cory Wharton Dario Medrano Hunter Barfield Nicole Zanatta Sarah Patterson Theresa Gonzalez Tori Deal Drama Team: Alicia Wright Eddy Williams Frank Sweeney Jordan Wiseley Kailah Casillas Marie Roda Nia Moore Tony Raines Eliminations Team: Cara Maria Sorbello Darrell Taylor Derrick Kosinski Leroy Garrett Nelson Thomas Sarah Greyson Susie Meister Sylvia Elsrode Masterminds Team: Devin Walker Jemmye Carroll John Devenanzio Rachel Robinson Shane Landrum Tori Hall Veronica Portillo Wes Bergmann ---- Week 1: Winners: Team Dailies Last Place: Team Masterminds Force Players: Derrick & Cara Maria|Frank & Kailah Hunt Players: Derrick vs John|Cara Maria vs Tori H Hunt Game: Think Outside the Box How the game is played: Contestants are in a box that is completely dark and no place to see. They must move the box until they cross the finish line. Once the cross the finish line there box will unlock and they win the game. Tj unlocks the other competitor. Eliminated Players: John & Cara Maria Week 2: Winners: Team Drama Last Place: Team Dailies Force Players: Shane & Jemmye|Leroy & Susie Hunt Players: Dario vs Shane|Jemmye vs Theresa Hunt Game: The Reel World How the game is played: The same way as it was on XXX: Dirty 30. Eliminated Players: Dario & Jemmye Week 3: Winners: Team Dailies Last Place: Team Drama Force Players: Darrell & Sylvia|Devin & Rachel Hunt Players: Devin vs Eddy|Alicia vs Rachel Hunt Game: Body Check How the game is played: Same as it is in Dirty 30 Eliminated Players: Devin & Alicia Week 4: Winners: Team Masterminds Last Place: Team Eliminations Force Players: Cory & Nicole|Tony & Nia Hunt players: Nelson vs Tony|Nia vs Sarah G Hunt Game: Looper How the game is played: Same as it was on Free Agents Eliminated Players: Tony & Sarah G Week 5: Winners: Team Eliminations Last Place: Team Dailies Force Players: Wes & Veronica|Eddy & Marie Hunt Players: Cory vs Eddy|Marie vs Theresa Hunt Game: Bust Through How the game is played: There is 6 hard walls that the players must bust through. Once you get past the first wall, there is a tiny space therefore you cannot get enough momentum, so you use ur body strenght and bust through the walls. First person to bust all 6 walls and ring the bell, wins the elimination. Eliminated Players: Cory & Marie Week 6: Winners: Team Drama Last Place: Team Masterminds Force Players: Leroy & Sylvia|CT & Tori D Hunt Players: Leroy vs Wes|Sylvia & Veronica Hunt Game: Through Thick & Thin How the game is played: You must dig through the sand w/ your hands until you find the chest. Once you find the chest, you must pull it out and put it on the table next to your board. Then you must go to and climb the ladder to retrieve your key. You go back to the table and unlock the chest. Inside the chest are puzzle pieces which you must assemble on the board. First person to do so wins the game. Eliminated Players: Leroy & Veronica Week 7: Winners: Team Masterminds Last Place: Team Dailies Force Players: Derrick and Susie|Jordan & Nia Hunt Players: Hunter vs Jordan|Nia vs Sarah P Hunt Game: Ankle Breakers How the game is played: The 2 players must wrestle each other, but must be careful. On their ankles are velcro straps. The object is to rip them off. The first person to rip them off 5 times wins the elimination. Eliminated Players: Jordan & Sarah P Week 8: Winners: Team Drama Last Place: Team Eliminations Force Players: CT & Tori D|Shane & Tori H Hunt Players: CT vs Nelson|Susie vs Tori D Hunt Game: Rope Tremblers How the game is played: Players must climb a verticle rope at the same time. First person to hit the bell wins the elimination. Eliminated Players: CT & Susie Week 9: Winning Team: Team Eliminations Last Place: Team Masterminds Force Players: Hunter & Nicole|Eddy & Nia Hunt Players: Hunter vs Wes|Nicole vs Rachel Hunt Game: Weigh It In How the game is played: Players must hold a pole up that is as heavy as them. If it takes long they will have to use 1 hand. Eliminated Players: Wes & Rachel Week 10 (THE FINAL) 1st Place: Team Eliminations (Darrell,Derrick, Nelly, Slayvia) 2nd Place: Team Drama (Eddy, Frank, Kailah, Nia) 3rd Place: Team Masterminds (Shane, Tori H) 4th Place: (Hunter, Nicole, Tori D) Category:Blog posts